


Trick or Treat?

by steterismylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to do a dare and dress up as Red Riding Hood to Lydia's party but they don't know he's dating the big bad wolf. When they find out is when things get ugly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat?

"I really don't want to go dressed like this to the party, Scott!" Stiles exclaimed as he Scott was looking at the package of the costume. He glanced up to the bathroom door as his friend continued to whine about wearing the outfit.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to this bet. You have to at least pull through and it's only one night Stiles. It won't hurt to wear a skirt just for a few hours." Stiles groaned to his reasoning. "Besides I'm sure Derek will appreciate what I've got you to do."

Stiles rolled his eyes to that and came out of the bathroom. The skirt may have been short to show a lot of leg but it still covered up his crotch. The thigh highs hugged his thighs in such a way that Scott couldn't help but stare at them. "Hey!" Scott jumped and looked up to him. "If you can stop undressing me with your eyes then that'd be great." Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

Scott hadn't listened though as he let his eyes wander again and noticed just how tight the costume was. The sleeves were falling off his shoulders and had ribbons coming off of them. A choker went around his neck and Scott reached up to touch it.

Stiles smacked his hand and frowned. "No touching you weirdo." He told him. "Get your costume on, Scott. I still have to do a few more things for this one..." Stiles sighed and Scott nodded.

"Are... Are you putting on a wig...? Wait!" Stiles went to walk out at the question and he looked back to him. "Do you have panties on?" Scott could feel his face burn up and Stiles shot him a look.

"Jesus christ, Scott. Get your dick under control." Stiles pointed out and walked out. The skirt revealing only so much for Scott to see.

Stiles sat down on the couch to finish getting ready. Putting the cloak on for the outfit and he clasped it around his neck. "So..." Scott came down the stairs with a pirate costume on. "I just want to say that you look very..." Stiles put a hand up to him.

"If you say it I'll be sure to kick you in the nuts. Don't even say it." Stiles growled out as he glanced over to his friend. "Are you going to say it?" Scott shook his head. "Remember that if you do then... Just leave so you don't get kicked in the balls." Stiles warned him and Scott nods to him.

A single step back shows Stiles that he's going to say it anyways. "You look really fuckable in that outfit." Stiles went to get up causing Scott to run out of the house.

Stiles sighed and sat back down. "You're so ridiculous!" Stiles yelled out to him causing Scott to come back inside.

"Not really. Are you ready to go yet?" Stiles nodded as he grabbed the mask to go with his costume and handed one to Scott. "Oh yeah. Thanks." Scott took it and placed it on. He looked at Stiles who had his own on.

"You going to say something else?" Stiles asked with a frown and Scott shook his head before going to leave out the door. "Alright get in and we can get going."

"What about your shoes?" Scott asked as Stiles looked at him then the tights that had touched the ground. "Don't you need to have some on?"

"Lydia has a pair for me. Just come on." Stiles rushed him into his jeep then went to get in himself.

"Does she have your other props as well?" Stiles nodded to that and went to start the car. "Why didn't you get them yourself?" Scott asked confused.

"She already had them and offered to let me borrow them." Stiles glanced to him as he began to drive. "Why do you care? At least I am in the costume!" Stiles told him. "I mean isn't that what you wanted... Right?" He asked him frowning deeply.

Scott nodded to him as they drove to where the party was at which was at Lydia's house. Upon arriving was when Lydia went out to them with the props and she looked Stiles over as he sat in his driver seat. "It suits you..." She trailed her eyes over then handed him the red high heel pumps. "These are the shoes that'll fit you and I have a basket for you." She told him.

Her hair was done up and so was her make up. A mask also on her face and she went to adjust the dress she was wearing for her vampire outfit. "Thanks." Stiles muttered as he took the heels.

"The other props are inside. So when you're ready come on in." Lydia smiled to him. "I can do your make up in there." She added then left Stiles in the car with Scott.

"I'll stay with you." Scott said and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to. But it's appreciated." Stiles slid on the shoes and went to get out. Wobbling a bit before straightening out. "It's harder than I thought to walk in these things..." He frowned slightly. Stiles began to walk to the door and saw Scott slip out of the car to go and help him. “You don’t have to help me.” Stiles told him.

“Maybe I just want to help. Ever thought of that?” Stiles rolled his eyes to the other as he continued to walk up to the front door. “I’m a gentlemen, Stiles.”

“A gentlemen that can’t keep his cock in his pants.” Stiles growled to and Scott shrugged to him.

“Hey, why can’t I admire someone in a pretty costume? That just so happens to be my best friend. I don’t see the harm in that.” Scott shrugged more as they walked inside to be bombarded by friends.

“Wow Stiles, your legs are pretty impressive in those.” Stiles jumped to the voice by his ear. “Don’t worry it’s just me.” Allison chuckled as Stiles turned to face her to see that she was Cat Woman. “So you didn’t chicken out of the bet.” Stiles shook his head to her as they went to walk upstairs while Scott stayed in the living room.

“I really couldn’t. I don’t think any of you would have let me live that down.” Stiles sighed deeply as he held onto the rail. “Besides I’m pretty sure if I showed up as Lydia’s Dracula you guys would have held me down and changed me into this.” Stiles gestured to his outfit as they walked into Lydia’s room.

Allison laughed as she patted him on the back. “That’s because we love you, Stiles. Now go in there and get all dolled up.” She winked to him and went to turn. “Just tell Lydia not to go ALL out. Because when she came in she muttered something under her breath about a wig.” Allison waved it off though as he went to go down the stairs. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much if I were you!” She called out to him and Stiles glanced at Lydia’s door.

He was wary about going in but he had to so he accepted his fate with a sigh. “You’re late!” Lydia exclaimed and pulled Stiles into her room.

That’s how Stiles ended up near the punch bowl that evening. Fake hair falling out from within the hood as the music pounded around him. Not only was he uncomfortable but his feet were killing him. He was so glad that only a few friends knew about him dressing up like he did because then he didn’t have to really deal with them that night. Instead he had to deal with someone’s eyes on him. He had noticed it when Derek had come with someone but of course he didn’t stay in the room long enough to find out who it was.

“You do understand that you have to mingle right?” Scott came up to him with Kira by his side. “That’s a whole point of this party.” Scott added and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, well you try and walk around in this sort of outfit without getting eyes following you every step you take. Besides… I would have been more comfortable if I wasn’t wearing this flipping dress.” He sneered to Scott.

“Wait, Stiles? I barely recognized you. Lydia made you look so pretty!” Kira complimented him and walked up to him. Feeling the hair and looking him over. “This dress actually suits you really well!”

“T-Thanks Kira…” Stiles mumbled and went to look away noticing someone watching them. “Hey Scott, I have a question. Did Derek say who came with him?” Scott blinked to his question then he shook his head.

“No, he just said that he’d be only staying for a while. Nothing about the guy who followed him in. But the guy is dressed up as the big bad wolf.” Scott told him and took Kira’s hand in his own. “We’ll check up on you later, Stiles. See ya.” Scott waved to him and so did Kira as they went to dance.

Stiles watched them and sipped at the punch in his hand before he decided to head into the kitchen. “Hey!” Lydia smiled to him as she was eating some food. “You hungry?” She asked while handing him a plate. Stiles thanked her and glanced around the kitchen before looking back to her.

“Do you know the guy that came with Derek?” He asked her and Lydia looked at him. She looked around then back at him before shaking her head.

“Sadly no, but he’s pretty attractive. Did you see his costume though? It’s pretty realistic and impressive!” Lydia leaned against the counter as she spoke. “Maybe you should ask Derek. I know he’s outside. He might be talking to Isaac and Allison though.” She waved it off.

Stiles nodded to that and went to walk outside. “Oh, watch out for wandering hands, Stiles! Not everyone is in their right might tonight.” She warned him. Stiles nodded again as he made his way outside and to Allison.

“Hey guys.” Stiles smiled and Isaac looked at him. “I am going have to pull Derek away from you for a bit.” His smile slipped a bit at the way Isaac looked at him. He grabbed onto Derek’s bicep and pulled him away from the couple. “Derek, I need to ask you a question about the guy that came with you.” Stiles hissed out. Nothing was said so Stiles just went onto ask him. “Who was he?”

Derek stared at Stiles for a while before going to answer. “Well, that’s my uncle. Why do you ask?” Derek looked at his outfit. “So you actually went through with… With that costume? I thought you’d at least have a little pride in yourself.” Derek scoffed then Stiles punched him in the arm.

“Shut up. Just shut the hell up.” Stiles muttered as he glared at him. “You don’t have the right to judge me like that and it’s fucking Halloween so it doesn’t matter. And you’re not even wearing a costume!” Stiles told him angrily. “That dude is your uncle? What’s his name?”

Derek pursed his lips as he glared at Stiles then went to turn. “Go ask him yourself.” Stiles clenched his hand to how Derek was acting.

“Fine, you’re an asshole anyways.” Stiles said and turned to go back into the house to find the guy. Stiles muttered to himself as he began to walk through small crowds of people in search. He didn’t know how long he was searching for but his feet were already killing him for a while now. He walked up the stairs with his plate of food in hand still and went to the guest bedroom.

He slid the shoes off with a soft sigh and sat down on the bed to begin to eat. Thinking about how the party could be more fun if he wasn’t wearing the absurd outfit. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know someone settled down in here.” Stiles glanced up to see who it was.

“Wait! Hey!” He set his plate down to go after the person. “Your Derek’s uncle!” The other paused and glanced back to him. “What’s your name?”

“Peter. And you might be? I’m very tempted to call you Red. Considering what you’re wearing and just let me tell you that your legs look pretty impressive in it.” Stiles couldn’t help but groan to the compliment. “Did I happen to say something wrong?” Peter asked as he tilted his head slightly.

“I just realized that I’m needed somewhere else. Sorry for bothering you.” Stiles went to walk back into the room and Peter followed. “Why are you following me? Don’t be a creeper, Peter.”

“Well, I’m not the one who asked for someone’s name then just left because they got complimented.” Stiles looked at him frowning. “See right there. I don’t know what you’re thinking so why don’t you tell me. I thought you’d thank me for at least saying that something of your body looks nice.” Stiles gave him a look.

“Wait, so you only think my legs look nice?” Stiles asked and took a step back. “You want to know my name and you expect to get it with only that compliment? Also! You have the guts to say only my legs look nice? Oh no, I don’t think you’ll get to know my name. I’d rather you not know my name, Peter.” He spat his name out and went to sit back down on the bed.

Peter frowned to that as he watched the other. “So you’re angry at me now? I barely did anything to you and you already don’t like me?” Stiles nodded as he took a bite of his food. “Well that’s absurd because everyone likes me.”

“Well, I don’t like you so get out.” Stiles mumbled as Peter crossed his arms over his chest. Stiles glanced up to him as he took another bite of his food. “Why aren’t you leaving?” Stiles asked after he finished his bite.

“Tell me why you don’t like me, Red. Then maybe I’ll leave you alone.” Stiles groaned out and glanced down to his food.

“Maybe if you get me some punch then I’ll tell you why.” That drew the line and Peter went to sit by him.

“Now I think that’s completely illogical in this type of situation. Just tell me your name and I’ll be out of your hair.” Peter said as he set a hand on Stiles’ leg. Stiles stilled to the hand and he scooted away from him. “So, what was your name again?” He asked him as he went to scoot close to him again.

“Well…” Stiles scooted all the way over or as far as he could. “I don’t think you need to know that… Peter.” Stiles mumbled as Peter went to get closer. “Because I think that you don’t really care.” Stiles stated as Peter began to lean in causing Stiles to shrink back against the wall. “You know… This is really uncomfortable. How about you just back off a bit and I can tell you want you want to know after you get my punch.” Stiles mumbled and Peter frowned to that.

“I don’t really like that idea… I really like the idea I have though.” Peter leaned a bit more in with a smirk playing on his lips. “The one where I get to have a little fun with my Red.” Stiles shuddered and went to push at his chest.

“Yeah well… You don’t get to do that this evening.” Stiles muttered under his breath and glanced away as Peter looked him over.

“Did you want to stop the game?” Peter asked him and Stiles glanced to him with a swallow.

“No, it’s fine. Sorry I was just too much into what I was doing, Peter.” Stiles said as Peter kissed his cheek.

“You look wonderful tonight. I’m glad you went through with your little bet with Scott.” Peter set his hand on Stiles’ leg causing him to flush. “Are you getting embarrassed? That hasn’t happened since our first date.” Peter said as he leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

“S-shut up.” Stiles felt his face heat up more. “You’re being a pervert.” Stiles told him as he looked him, kissing him back.

“Yes I am, but that’s my role to my little red.” Peter let his hand rub up his thigh more. Stiles shifted to face towards him and he put a leg onto the bed. “I think I like you in tights…” Peter whispered.

“Peter don’t say things like that.” Stiles muttered with his face flushing more and Peter smirked. He grabbed onto Stiles chin to make him look at him. “Peter…” Stiles mumbled and saw the other reach up to remove his mask.

“I’m sure you don’t need to wear that around me, Stiles.” Peter leaned in and pressed a deep kiss onto his lips.

“I think we should leave soon…” Stiles told him against his lips. “Go to your place.” Stiles added as he felt Peter’s hand go up higher on his leg. “Not here, Peter.” Stiles stopped his hand and grabbed it to lace their fingers together.

Peter pulled away and looked down at their hands then up to Stiles. “So we should go to my place then?” Stiles nodded to him and squeezed his hand. “Are you that worried about them finding out or…?” Stiles shook his head to him. Stiles brought Peter’s hand up to nuzzle into it with a soft smile.

“I’d rather just spend the rest of the night with you and watch scary movies together. This party is not as fun as I thought it’d be.” Stiles told him and Peter nodded to him. He stroked Stiles’ cheek with his thumb before getting up. “Meet me outside. I’ll be out there after I tell Scott goodbye and make sure that he has a ride home.” Peter nodded again to him and waved to him and went to leave the room.

Stiles took a deep breath and recollected himself. He went to slip the shoes back on and grabbed the plate of food. He stopped by in the kitchen first to set the plate down then went to look for Scott.

“Hey Stiles!” Kira walked up to him smiling and he smiled back to her. “Are you looking for someone?”

“Uh yeah, where is Scott?” Stiles glanced around then looked at her. “Why isn’t he with you?” Stiles wondered and Kira pointed to the backyard.

“He’s talking to Derek and Isaac. Are you leaving?” Stiles nodded. “I’ll make sure he gets home safely then.”

“Thank you, can you tell him I said bye? I have to go.” Stiles waved and Kira nodded. Stiles walked out of the house and saw Lydia on the way out. “Oh, I’ve got to go. It was a nice time though and thanks for everything. I’ll be sure to get your shoes back to you, Lydia.” He smiled to her.

Lydia nodded and waved him off. “Have fun with your boyfriend.” Stiles froze to that and she glanced to him. “What? Did you think you could hide that from me, Stiles?” Stiles said nothing and she rolled her eyes. “Just go and meet him. Have a fun night! Hope he loves your outfit.” Lydia waved bye to him as she walked into the house.

Stiles watched her and went to walk to his car to see Peter leaning against it. “Did Lydia talk to you?” Peter nodded. “Did you tell her or did she guess?”

“She guessed. I just confirmed it for her. Can’t at least one of them know?” Peter asked and Stiles glanced away. “I’m sure that they’ll accept us Stiles. Just let her tell the others and let’s get going.” Stiles sighed as Peter set his hands on his shoulders. “We can relax at my apartment.” Peter said and Stiles nodded to that before looking up to him. “You know I love you.”

Stiles smiled to that and went to kiss him. “Love you too.” He moved away to get into the car and so did Peter. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” Stiles smiled slightly. “Everything will be fine.” Stiles started up the car with a glance from Peter.

Peter wasn’t sure everything was going to be alright though.

Getting to Peter’s place didn’t take that long and when Stiles parked he let out a deep sigh. “Stiles, just relax. Get your mind off the situation alright? Things will turn out fine.” Peter wasn’t sure though as he watched the other get out of the car to walk up to his door. Peter followed after him and opened the door.

“Aren’t you worried?” Stiles set his keys down on Peter’s coffee table. He slipped the shoes off after as Peter took his mask off.

“Why don’t you go lay in the bedroom and I’ll give you a massage to relax. It’s Halloween, why don’t we relax and have a little fun?” Stiles nodded to that as he slipped his own mask off. He went to go lay on the bed and relaxed.

Peter walked into the room after a while and he looked Stiles over. He licked his lips and went to sit between his legs. “Peter?” Stiles mumbled and Peter hushed him as he ran his hands up his legs. Massaging up them to flip the dress up and to spread his ass cheeks within the tights.

Stiles shifted and he felt lips kiss his ass. “You’re not wearing underwear…” Peter said and Stiles smiled. “You wanted me to fuck you tonight, didn’t you?” Peter teased as he smacked his ass causing Stiles to gasp. “You’re such a slut…” Peter grabbed his ass as he went to spread his cheeks apart. “Turn over.” He told him.

Stiles listened as he took a deep breath and Peter smiled up to him. “Shut up.” Peter arched an eyebrow. “It’s Halloween…I should get what I want since I dressed like this for you.” Peter chuckled to that as he rubbed his hands up his thighs.

“I don’t think I should give you what you deserve.” He put emphasis on deserve as he slid his hands to Stiles’ inner thighs. Stiles cursed at him and spread his legs for him causing Peter to smirk. “I should make you beg.”

“Don’t be an asshole. I’m offering enough of myself to you right now.” Stiles sneered to him and Peter chuckled. He shifted to lean into Stiles to press a kiss to his lips. Letting his hands rub up his inner thighs to his cock. He rubbed a hand over Stiles growing erection and Stiles continued to kiss him. “You’re just going to give me a quick unsatisfactory fuck, huh?” Peter chuckled as he slipped the tights down and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“Maybe it’ll be a quickie then maybe it won’t. You won’t find out until I think I actually want to fuck you senseless.” He told him smirking slightly. A pounding on the door startled the two and Peter sighed as he glanced to it, wondering who the hell it could be. “I should answer that.”

“No, just let them go away.” Stiles shifted to sit up and Peter leaned in to kiss him. “I just want you to fuck me.” Stiles muttered against his lips and Peter smirked. He began to pump Stiles cock making him moan into the kiss.

Peter continued to pump at his cock keeping the kiss going to slip his tongue inside the others mouth. He traced every single part of Stiles’ mouth and pressed his thumb into his tip. Stiles lifted his hips up and tried to gain more friction from Peter’s hand begging softly for more. “That’s a good boy…” Peter muttered as he kissed his jaw then took the choker off to kiss at his neck. Kissing it then going to bite down making Stiles groan out his name. “You’re so sexy…” Peter sucked harshly over the bite.

Stiles put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and pulled himself closer. Leading his had up into his hair to tug at it. “S-Stop talking so much and just f-fuck me, god damn it.” Stiles groaned out as Peter smirked.

He continued to stroke Stiles, pressing his thumb into his tip every so often. Stiles moaned out as Peter would mark up his neck and keep his attention elsewhere. Stiles gripped his hair and tugged, softly begging Peter for more.

Peter shifted and reached over for the lube on the side table. He spread it onto his fingers and he slipped the tights down lower to reach between Stiles’ legs to his puckered hole. He slipped his finger in and Stiles moaned out as he felt the finger slip in as deep as it could inside of him. It slipped out then back inside for a couple of times before another finger was added and Stiles cried out Peter’s name to the curling of his fingers. “Feels good huh?” Peter couldn’t help but purr out.

Stiles kept his legs spread out for the other and moaned out more, arching his back when Peter hit a certain spot inside of him. “F-Fuck me, damn it!” Stiles begged. Peter chuckled and he slipped the tights all the way off before spreading lube on his own cock. “God, I want that cock inside of me…” Stiles muttered.

Peter pulled his fingers out of him and made Stiles lick them clean. “Mmm, that sure does deserve some reward.” Peter pressed himself up against him and slipped inside of Stiles. Stiles moaned out and gripped the blanket under him. “Come here.” Peter said and pulled him up to sit on his lap causing Stiles to take a deep breath and moan out.

“F-Fuck you’re so big inside of me but y-you feel so good…” Stiles groaned and leaned his head back. He put his arms around his neck and gripped his hair with a moan as Peter rolled his hips up. “A-Ah!” Stiles moaned out as he began to move on Peter’s lap. Feeling his hands rub down his sides then to his ass to spread it apart as he kept moving. His cock bounced between them two and Peter went to wrap his hand around it to pump at as he rolled his hips up to meet Stiles. “Do it more… Fuck me more….” God, he was being such a slut but he really didn’t care. As long as it was Peter then it’d be fine because Peter made sure that everything was fine.

Peter continued to fuck him, his hands gripping his hips as he began to mark up his neck. Marking it up so much that anyone would be able to see them. Stiles didn’t care though as he lost himself in the pleasure. He lost himself in Peter as he felt himself come to the edge. “Stiles…” Peter groaned out as he laid him on the bed and continued to fuck him.

“Peter!” Stiles grabbed his hand and moaned out more. Feeling Peter continue to hit that one spot inside of him causing him to drown more and more in the pleasure.

It wasn’t long until Stiles came with a yell of Peter’s name and he arched his back off the bed. “F-Fuck…” He panted heavily as he relaxed into the mattress.

Peter slipped out with a groan and settled down next to him and he pulled him close. “We should clean off your make up.” He said and ran his hand through Stiles’ hair. Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed to the feeling with a soft sigh.

More pounding came onto the door causing Peter to pause. “You should get dressed…” Peter muttered as he went to get up. He put himself back in order and Stiles sat up to get his tights back on quickly as Derek barged in.

Scott trailed behind to try and stop him but it didn’t work out as Isaac pulled Scott back to slip inside to help Derek. “Where’s Stiles?” Derek demanded and Peter frowned. Derek growled to him before going to the bedroom to grab Stiles by his arm to pull him up. “You’re coming with us.”

“What the? What the hell! Let me go!” Stiles hissed at the pressure Derek applied while pulling him out of the room. Isaac swiped up the keys and dangled them in the air so Derek could see.

Derek turned to Peter who went to step towards him. “Don’t take another step! He’s coming with us whether you want him to or not. And you won’t be seeing him again.” Derek pulled Stiles out of Peter’s apartment and shoved him into Scott who caught him.

“Are you okay?” Scott asked worried and Stiles pushed him away to go back inside but Derek pushed him away. Stiles fell down on the ground with an oof and he looked up.

“You can’t do this!” Stiles shouted before going to get up.

“Oh but we can and you won’t be seeing Peter again for a while.” Derek said as he went to pick him up. “Now move along. It’s better for you to stay away from him.” Stiles struggled but it was no use. He glanced back to Peter’s door as he was thrown into the backseat of his jeep.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I feel bad this is my only fic contribution to steter week ahaha. But there might be a second part! Sooo here you are lovelies!


End file.
